Everyone and Melody
This article focuses on the interactions between everyone and Melody. Ash Branden Melody and Branden were originally on friendly terms in Starlight Savannah, ''however, they don't interact much. Branden ultimately votes her off in ''Are You Smarter Than A 5th Placer?, due to his alliance with Damia and Daisy. The two begin to interact more during Back In Action, ''as Melody chooses him to be part of her team. The two become friends, beginning to strategize with one another for the future of the season, up until Branden's early elimination in ''Love Doctor. Cordelia Chloe Melody and Chloe had very limited interactions during Starlight Savannah, as the two were on different teams. Although Chloe suffered an early elimination, Melody still did not like Chloe, as she had nearly burst out in laughter, as Chloe had mentioned to Melody that she only had one friend. Once again, Melody and Chloe had been placed on separate teams in Back in Action, however, Melody and Chloe's rivalry immensely grew. The two were constantly at odds, as seen when Melody and Chloe sung a duet together in Total Drama: The Musical, as Melody was constantly berating Chloe throughout the song. During the Back in Action finale, after Ash had won, Melody attempted to pick Chloe up, but failed at doing so, falling to the floor with Chloe. After that, the two soon got up, and Chloe stormed off, but quickly returned to kiss Melody on the cheek, before running off once more. After Back in Action, Melody and Chloe had begun to develop mutual feelings towards one another. This eventually resulted in Melody asking Chloe out, a proposal which Chloe agreed to. Over the course of the duo's time at the resort in Island Homecoming, Melody and Chloe begin sharing an extensive amount of time together. They soon have an argument over Chloe's actions towards Cordelia over the past seasons, and when Melody compares Chloe to Damia, Chloe ultimately chooses to cheat on Melody, in favor of Damia. Daisy Damia Derek Eugene Melody and Eugene do not interact much in Starlight Savannah, ''due to being on separate teams, and Eugene's early elimination. However, this changes by the time of ''Back In Action, ''where the two begin talking. Melody chooses Eugene for her team, and they share a mutual alliance, until Kass swaps Eugene and Ash's teams in ''Zero Gravity Games. Woods Melody and Woods first begun interacting in Starlight Savannah. '' Woods did not like Melody much, while Melody persisted on wanting to to friends with him. This changes during ''Party Under The Stars - The Finale, ''when Melody cheered for Woods in the finale, instead of either actual finalist, and this sparked the two's friendship. Their interactions were limited over the course of Back in Action, as Woods did not compete while Melody did, however, after ''Back In Action, the duo reunite and at one point, Woods and Melody agree to having Woods be adopted into Melody's family. Melody calls her mother about this, and Woods is adopted.Category:Interactions